evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimecia Castle/Gallery
Images of the powerful Sorceress Ultimecia's personal, magnificent, flying faux-Victorian gothic palace known as the Ultimecia Castle from the 1999 science-fantasy RPG videogame Final Fantasy VIII. Gallery Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|The Ultimecia Castle, home and absolute domain of Sorceress Ultimecia. Master Room Tower.jpg|A view of a tower at the Ultimecia Castle where the Sorceress of the Future's secret throne room is located. The Master Room Tower.jpg|This tower with a giant bat wing attatched to it at the Ultimecia Castle, is where the Master Room is located. Outside the Ultimecia Castle.jpg|An exterior view of the Ultimecia Castle. Outside Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|An exterior view of Ultimecia's Castle. Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|Ultimecia's Castle Ultimecia Castle.jpg|The Ultimecia Castle, home of the Sorceress of the Future, Ultimecia. Outside the Ultimecia Castle's Front Gate.jpg|Outside the Front Gate of the Ultimecia Castle. Ultimecia Castle's Hall.jpg|A staircase at the Hall inside the Ultimecia Castle. Inside the Ultimecia Castle.jpg|An interior view of the Ultimecia Castle. Ultimecia Castle's Grand Hall.jpg|A trapdoor at the Grand Hall leads to the Wine Cellar. The Ultimecia Castle's Grand Hall.jpg|The Grand Hall Grand Hall.jpg|A huge chandelier at the Grand Hall. Ultimecia Castle's Terrance.jpg|The Terrance Ultimecia Castle's Courtyard.jpg|An elegeant water fountain at the Courtyard. Within Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|A hand cannon found within Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle. Ultimecia Castle's Treasure Room.jpg|The interiors of the Ultimecia Castle's Treasure Room. Inside Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|An interior view of Sorceress Ultimecia's Art Gallery within her Castle. Ultimecia Castle's Art Gallery.jpg|The stairway halls of the Ultimecia Castle's Art Gallery. Left Stairway Hall A.jpg|Stairway Hall A (left). Right Stairway Hall A.jpg|Stairway Hall A (right). Inside Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|An interior view of Ultimecia's Castle. Ultimecia Castle's Waterway.jpg|The Waterway Ultimecia Castle's Prison.jpg|Rusty chains at the Ultimecia Castle's Prison. Inside Ultimecia's Clock Tower.jpg|A spiraling staircase inside the Clock Tower at the Ultimecia Castle. Within Ultimecia's Clock Tower.jpg|A pile of bricks of debris beneath the spiraling staircase inside Ultimecia's Clock Tower. Within Ultimecia's Castle.jpg|An interior view of Ultimecia's Clock Tower at her Castle. Ultimecia's Clock Tower.jpg|A swinging bell pendulum inside Ultimecia's Clock Tower. The Gear Room.jpg|The Gear Room The Ultimecia Castle's Balcony.jpg|A broken "Balcony" at the Ultimecia Castle's Clock Tower. Ultimecia Castle's Balcony.jpg|A view of the decrepit "Balcony" at the Ultimecia Castle's Clock Tower. Sorceress Ultimecia's Clock Tower.jpg|The intricate clockface of the Clock Tower at Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle. Ultimecia Castle's Clock Tower.jpg|A Special Background art of the Ultimecia Castle's Clock Tower in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Master Room.jpg|Outside the Master Room at the Ultimecia Castle. The Master Room.jpg|The Master Room. Sorceress Ultimecia's Master Room.jpg|Sorceress Ultimecia's Master Room. Ultimecia Castle's Master Room.jpg|A Special Background art of the Ultimecia Castle's Master Room in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ultimecia's Master Room.jpg|Ultimecia's Master Room as seen in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. The Throne of Ultimecia.jpg|The Throne of Ultimecia Throne of Ultimecia.jpg|Ultimecia sits on her throne. Queen Ultimecia.jpg|Queen Ultimecia sitting on her royal throne. Sorceress Ultimecia's Throne.jpg|Sorceress Ultimecia sitting on her throne. Ultimecia's Throne.jpg|Ultimecia jumps off her throne as she do battle with the SeeDs. Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle Arena.jpg|Sorceress Ultimecia in her Castle as seen in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The Ultimecia Castle's Banish Trap.jpg|A Banish Trap found within the Ultimecia Castle. Category:Galleries